


Left or Right?

by captainnicole99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, cross roads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainnicole99/pseuds/captainnicole99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human lives are filled with cross roads. The constant choice between two. At this literal cross road Dean must make the choice between the future of turning left and the future that comes with turning right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left or Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys stick with this because I have an amazing ending planned! Leave me stuff! this is my first fanfic so any criticism helps!
> 
> **I DO NOT OWN ANY PART, CHARACTER, OR PLOT FROM SUPERNATURAL**

“You’re not here Dean; I mean physically you are but not mentally. No matter what one half of you is always somewhere else!” she huffed out in annoyance.

“I work at a job I despise! I Take care of Ben! I gave up my Impala for fucks sake. What more do you want?!” 

Their fight was continuously getting louder. Even the neighbors could hear by now, not that they cared. This was starting to become a nightly occurrence. Ben would sit on the very top of the stairs and listen to the only man he’s ever wanted in his life be pushed away by his mom. This night was just slightly different, however. This was the night his mom made the final push. 

“You know what? I can’t take this anymore,” Lisa said in defeat “God knows I love you but we aren’t enough for you. I can’t live in this shadow. Putting up with us because you love us when we both know that that doesn’t mean you _want_ us.”

Dean stayed silent. He knew in his heart that she was right. He loved Ben and Lisa. He would _die_ for them if necessary. But he also knew that this was never what he wanted. He didn’t want kids. He didn’t want marriage. 

Gently laying her hand over deans Lisa said, “Take some time. Come back home only if this really is without a doubt, your home.” 

Dean hugged her tight, and without another word, he turned towards the stairs to pack a bag.

 _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 Ben ran to his bed, pretending to sleep. A few minutes later dean came in and shut the door.

“I know you’re awake so stop pretending” Dean stated calmly. Knowing he was caught, Ben sat up in bed and stared Dean in the eye.

“You’re leaving?” He asked desperately.

“Yes.” 

“Are you coming back?”

“I don’t know” he said honestly, not wanting to lie to the kid he had spent three years raising. “We’ll see.” He walked over to Ben and kissed him on the forehead.

“Be good and look after your mother you hear?”

“Yes sir” Ben replied. He had an aching thought that that wasn’t what you would say if you were only going to be gone a couple days.

With that, Dean left the room and made his way to the garage. He pulled off the dusty tarp covering his 1967 Chevy Impala. Lisa had made him set his car aside but he had refused to sell it, the only thing left from his dad. He took the keys off the hook and slid into his baby.

“It sure has been a while,” He cooed, “but I’m sure you’ll start for me huh baby?” And she did perfectly. He eased out of the driveway, and taking one last look at the house, made his way down the road.

He had been driving for a while trying to figure out where he could stay. As he circled the town once again, he stumbled upon a cross roads.

“Left…….or……..Right?” he mused to himself. He had no idea where left would take him but the street sign on the right seemed familiar. He knew if he went right he would find himself on his way back to Lisa and Ben but was that what he wanted?

He sat there thinking for a minute. He thought about all that had happened to bring him to this point. The house fire which killed his mother, his father’s insanity thereafter, protecting Sammy from constant drunken rampages, his father’s later death, him working two jobs to send Sam to school which he neglecting to do himself, constant strings of relationships, and finally Lisa. He had thought that she was the one. That he could finally be happy…

A car honked behind him sending him out of his slideshow. He hurriedly turned left.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  


After what seemed like a while he came upon a little strip of shops and a big bar called The Road House. Deciding he could really go for a beer, he pulled into the semi-vacant parking lot and went inside.

He had been in plenty of bars but something about this one just felt…like home. It wasn’t some tacky sports bar where you went for the game and stayed for the girls. This was a…

“Hey there sweetie…Boy look at you….Long day huh? Here let me get ya a beer.” Kind of place.

This was how he was greeted when he stepped up to the bar. An older woman, about how old his mom would be now he thought in the back of his head, was manning the bar solo while a mini version of her was cleaning tables up.

“Mom, aren’t we closed?” the younger one asked.

“Pipe down there. Can’t you see this one’s been through the ringer?” The older one snapped at her with a glare.

“Thank you uh…” Dean tried.

“Oh I’m Ellen and this here is my daughter Jo.” Ellen supplied.

Dean gave her a grim smile. “I’m sorry to impose….I….” He sighed hanging his head. “My fiancé… She just kicked me out.”

Ellen grabbed his chin, lifting his head to meet his eyes. With a stern gaze she asked “Did you cheat?” Dean’s face showed so much surprise, Ellen was convinced before he had the chance to say no.

“I’m not like that.” He contested. “She thinks I’m just putting up with them.”

“Them?” Jo questioned.

“Her son. I’ve helped raise him for years.” That thought brought a small smile to his face.

“It takes quite a man to do that.” Ellen said which Dean answered with a wave of the hand.

Soon all three of them were drunk and laughing. Dean told stories about Ben and Ellen told stories about Jo has a little girl, much to Jo’s embarrassment. After one last beer Dean was saying he needed to go home, wherever that was. Ellen was sober enough to have taken Deans keys so he couldn’t drive anywhere. When asked where he would go he said he’d sleep in the car. Ellen and Jo were content with that so they let him leave. All the while knowing he hadn’t paid a single penny for his drinks.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 Dean had never had a good sense of direction when he was drunk. Walking out of the bar he turned the opposite way of his car. He staggered a block before he saw a tattoo shop.

**The Garrison**

            The neon lights of the sign drew him in as his drunken mind thought of the perfect idea of getting a tattoo. As he walked in he noted that the shop was actually quite small. He was looking around while really not looking at all when a man about his size came down a staircase towards the back of the shop. 

“Dammit I thought I locked it! Hey….Hey! Yeah you. We’re closed. You’re gonna have to come back another time.”

It took Dean a minute to process this hot man was actually talked to him. When he did he starting giggling.

“H-hey Yoooouuuuuu! You gotta tattoo me man. I’ve always wanted one!” He said in awe as he looked at the tattoos on the wall.

“Oh just perfect, you’re drunk! I am going to kill Ellen for this!”

“Wooaaah Th-There! *hiccup* You don’t fucking touch her!” He attempted to glare at the man but failed miserably and started laughing instead.

“Okay okay there buddy. I was just kidding. Ellen and I are great friends. Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?”

Dean ran his hand through his hair. The shop owner noticed how he slightly tugged his hair and ran his nails along his scalp.

“No.” Dean said in the smallest voice the shop owner had ever heard.

“I have a place upstairs. You can sleep on the couch if you want?” He gestured up the stairs. Dean only nodded and attempted to walk towards the stair case. The shop keeper immediately knew he wouldn’t be able to do it without some sort of assistance so he tucked himself under the slightly larger man’s shoulder. They moved as one towards and up the stairs.

“You probably won’t remember this tomorrow but my names Castiel.”

“Dean.” Dean ineloquently replied as he plopped down on the couch. He was out before Castiel could come back with a blanket.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me stuff! this is my first fanfic so any criticism helps!


End file.
